


Resting Together

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Two points in time in the first year of their marriage, Rin and Sesshomaru both have a moment of reflection on their relationship and how it came to be. Nothing explicit, Rated M because there is mentions of sex and a little bit of it.
Series: Life in the Village [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Resting Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have included the character Ryuumagatsuki... don't know if that was the right translation. But if you know, let me know and I will fix it. He is barely mentioned anyways. Is he male? So many questions about the upcoming anime. I need it now!
> 
> This starts with Rin's POV and then switches to Sesshomaru's POV about their lives melding together.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy!

Rin woke up slowly and sighed as felt him wrapped around her, his claws cradling her head, his other wrapped around her waist. She watched his sleeping face. _He's actually asleep._ She smiled softly as his lips were slightly parted as he slept. His chest rose and fell, pressing her into her softer one with every inhale and left upon release. She didn't dare touch him. She wanted to observe him. _He looks so peaceful._ She admired his magenta stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon, and finally the magenta on his eyelids.

"Rin." He sighed her name and pulled her closer to him and continued resting in the darkness of their chamber.

He made her a house in Kaede's village, or she thought of as Inuyasha's village. The palace and the politics of the situation was too dangerous for her to be there. Nor did he have the desire to live there. She was grateful that he still married her, mated her despite everything.

She felt the need to go and relieve her bladder. She tried to wiggle away from him. But Sesshomaru was much stronger than her and held her in place. She felt a puff of air on her cheek. Claws scrapping into her yukata and holding her hips closer.

"Rin." He mumbled again in his sleep. _I can wait just a little longer._

She thought of when they met. She met him when she was but a child, an orphan, a mute, barely cared for by the village as she lived in a makeshift home in the rocks. He was sleeping then too, but it wasn't a restful sleep. It was a recovery from an injury. She remembered thinking he was remarkable. He was still and looked like a strange wonder to her younger eyes. She was carrying her container filled with water and wanted to see his eyes. She leaned over at his shoulders and dumped it on his head. Red eyes and fangs. She swallowed hard but saw that he looked injured. She would be cranky too she had supposed.

Rin now put a hand on Sesshomaru's chest and listened to his heart beat through the thin fabric of his yukata. Steady and strong.

She remembered how strong he was during their travels. She spent one year under his protection. He let her have autonomy and free reign to roam. It was always her choice to follow him. Even the monk couldn't dissuade her from leaving Sesshomaru. Everyone saw a cold demon lord. Aloof and distant. She saw warm amber eyes that cared enough for her well being. He never shouted at her, only gave her commands if she were in danger and she would obey. She was in awe of his power and strength. His resolve to gain more strength. Yet, after her second death (Jaken had told her everything and Kohaku then told her Sesshomaru had been devastated, he saw their lord tense and hold her) Sesshomaru brought her to the edge of a village and decided to try and leave her there. She saw pain in his eyes as he looked down at her and told her he should have never brought her along.

 _"This was my mistake, Rin. Go live with the humans and be well."_ He may have looked impassive, but she heard a slight crack of emotion. She didn't cry but grabbed his one hand with both of her own. That hand had drawn the sword and gave her life anew. That hand had presented her a checkered kimono and a green obi and had ordered Jaken to watch over her as she bathed. He took the old kimono and shredded it after she brought it to camp. That hand and arm caught her so many times and rescued her. _"I'll be with you, always. Because you are my best friend, Lord Sesshomaru."_ She couldn't say _love_ because she was young, and he was not ready to hear such a word. But she did love him in her own way even then. It was a love reserved for a friend.

Rin was brought out of her thoughts as he rolled onto his back and brought her with him. She rested her chin on his shoulder as his hand moved up her hip to her lower back. _Is he really asleep? Or is he teasing me or tricking me?_ Her hand on his heart told her that he was still asleep. She leaned up and his eyes were still closed. She could hear his soft, shallow breaths. _Dead asleep._ She rested her chin back on his shoulder and she wondered if she could shift back and up and away to go relieve herself. She tried and his hand instinctively pressed her down to him. She sighed and gave up once more for the moment.

She drifted back into thought about their courtship. He brought her gifts starting just before her twelfth birthday. They were no longer just simple kimonos to provide her basic needs, but now they were elaborate and made of the finest silks. The colours were beautiful, and they had butterflies or flowers on them. She smiled as she accepted each one in turn over three years. The women in her life, Kaede, Kagome, and Sango, marveling at the gifts and told her she was being courted. Rin blushed back then. Her heart fluttered and wondered if he was growing to love her as she knew her own heart was growing and changing for him. She knew by looking at the silks that he picked each one out himself for her. At the age of fourteen he properly asked her hand in marriage. She thought with amusement that it was probably in act of jealously. Kaede had informed him, against Rin's wishes, that Rin had several suitors. Human and demon alike. She smiled as she remembered how he told Kaede to leave the hut. Kaede nodded and left, sparing Rin a parting a worried glance etched in Kaede's eyes.

 _"Have you made a choice?"_ Rin saw his clenched fists.

 _"Yes."_ Rin smiled at him and he seemed angry by her answer.

 _"Who is he?"_ He snarled and took a step toward her as she stood on the platform's edge. He stopped before her and she saw his eyes bleed red. _"Who?"_

She lifted her hands and cupped his face in her hands. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, fangs scraping against her bottom lip. She pulled back and smiled softly at him. _"You. Always."_

He conceded and kissed her again, claws holding her close.

Rin nuzzled his shoulder and wanted him to let her go so she could go relieve herself. She could only think of so many memories as he held her captive.

"Rin." He sighed her name again and rolled to his side again and nuzzled into her hair. He sighed again as his foot hooked her calf and Rin huffed and moved her hand to rest on his ribs as their chests were pressed together.

He gave his mark of intent upon her neck so everyone would know who she belonged to. He did not claim her intimately that day but waited another two years. But his visits were longer and the intervals between each visit was less. Kissing had become part of their routine on his visits. His swords and armour removed. He let her initiate each kiss and set the pace. He seemed just as nervous as her. And she wondered if their kisses were new for him just as they were for her. His thumb rubbed her bottom lip and stared at her with half-lidded eyes, _"Open your mouth this time."_ She blushed but nodded and found delight in the new kiss. He groaned in the kiss as she sighed softly.

When she turned fifteen, she crawled into his lap and moved against him. She whispered that she was ready for him. How she ached for him in her heart, her soul, and her body. He bit into her skin with fangs and claws. He pulled her against him, rocking on his cloth covered erection and she found new found pleasure as they touched and stroked each other. Claws mindful of her tender flesh. She clung to him and blushed brightly under his gaze. He grabbed her hand and placed it between them and down his hakama. _"I'll show you how I like to be touched."_ He whispered in her ear.

Now halfway through her sixteenth year, they had been married for two months. The wedding had been organized by his Mother. The announcement that the new Lady of the West was to be a human had upset half the court. They dissented and joined one of Rin's rejected suitors, the General, Ryuumagatsuki. They crashed the wedding and claimed the time of the inu youkai, the line of the great Inu no Taisho was to end. Inuyasha had to be restrained by Miroku. Even Sesshomaru's Mother's eyes flashed red. Rin knew that she had put so much effort into the wedding's organization. Despite the haughtiness of the demoness, she seemed to have accepted Rin as Sesshomaru's mate. _"You make him happy. A mother only wants her child to be happy. He is my only child. If you are his chosen, then you will be my daughter. The true mark will extend your life and tie it to him. I expect many grandchildren with those hips."_ The words of the demoness made her blush as Rin bathed and the demoness stood at the edge of the bath the morning of the wedding.

She remembers how angry Sesshomaru was as he accepted Ryuumagatsuki's challenge. Bakusaiga dealt a devasting blow that tore Ryuumagatsuki's arm apart and made its way to his heart. A dark flash and a dark priestess emerged and stopped the damage. She smirked and left with Ryuumagatsuki and his followers. Rin stood paralyzed beside Sesshomaru's Mother. _"Go to him, Rin."_ The demoness said. Her feet carried her down the steps and into his arms. _"Everything is fine."_ He told her and she nodded. The wedding picked up from where it had been interrupted so rudely by the traitor Ryuumagatsuki and his demons.

Then Sesshomaru's Mother told them to retire as the guests continued to enjoy the feast. Sesshomaru walked ahead of her as demons and demonesses cheered them on as they retreated. Loud and quite rude comments made. _"The Lord is finally going to get some!"_ She recognized it as Koga's voice, a small boy on his knee asleep. She turned to see his mate shake her head and smiled apologetically. Why he had been invited was still unknown to her, she supposed to replace some of the loss allies. Inuyasha punched the back of his head and looked at Rin and then Sesshomaru and gave them a nod. Koga then offered a challenge to Inuyasha as he placed the boy in Ayame's arms.

Rin ignored them and followed Sesshomaru into the palace and up the stairs and more stairs until they were on the top floor and in a chamber prepared just for them. There were no servants except Jaken who was finishing to lay out some yukatas for them, he refused to let anyone else serve them. _"You are dismissed Jaken."_ Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken nodded and bowed. Rin caught the little demon's large eyes. _"Rin, you have become a perfect lady."_ Rin nearly gasped at his words.

Sesshomaru had undressed her slowly out of the several layers of kimonos. She then helped with his ceremonial armour and his swords. Then his clothes fell to their feet until he was just as naked as her. He slowly pulled her toward the bed, their eyes never straying from the other. He pulled her down with him and they started a new exploration of each other. Hands grappling for purchase on the other as they moved in sync and reached new peaks of pleasure. The true mark had been painful, but she enjoyed everything else through the night. He more than made up for it. Over and over. _"Find your pleasure, Rin. I will give you everything."_

She still shuddered in remembrance of those words. She really need to pee now. She grabbed his arm and pushed it off her body and sat up.

"Rin." He breathed out and she saw his brows furrowed as she slipped from his hold. His claws raking through her long hair. She leaned down and kissed the crescent moon. "I'll be right back."

She quietly left their chamber and went to relieve herself finally. She returned minutes later to see him sitting up on their bed, palms pressed into the mattress.

"You left." He said softly and caught her eyes.

"I had to relieve myself. You were holding me captive." She smiled and returned to their bed. He gave a small 'hn' as a response. She leaned into him and kissed him softly. "You are beautiful when you sleep."

"This Sesshomaru is not beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. "His mate is the beautiful one." He pulled her down onto bed and hiked the bottom of yukata up onto her hip.

She smirked into the kiss. "Will you make love to me again this night?" She asked softly. Her breathing became shallow as she felt him rising beneath the fabric of his yukata.

"Yes. Tonight, I will pup you. Your scent tells me it is time." He whispered and she shuddered at the huskiness of voice. The promises of ecstasy in his touches and kneading at her flesh as he undressed her.

"Yes." She smiled and let him roll her to her back and have her until he was confident she was with his child.

000000000

Sesshomaru did not enjoy resting and sleeping until he and Rin were mated, married, and the completion of their little house in the old woman's village. The was house tucked away, nestled close to the woods. His own brother's home just up on the hill near their own.

It had been the young miko's and his own mate's wish to live close to each other. _To raise the young close. They are determined to end the animosity between Inuyasha and I._ He opened his amber eyes and looked at the woman lying beside him. Her lips parted as she slept, dark lashes fanning across her bronzed skin kissed by the skin. Long dark hair fanned out onto their bedding, over Mokomoko, and onto the floor mixed with his silver strands. He lifted a dark lock and brought it to his lips and ran it against his cheek.

He loved the silkiness of her hair. Especially when she was on top of him and she leaned down, hair running along his skin.

He looked at the full lips still swollen and bruised from their kisses. He never thought of himself enjoying kisses and such intimacy. Before Rin there was no such possibility. She was but a child when he met her. Cool water startled him as he recovered from his defeat to Inuyasha, his third loss, he raised himself up and glared red eyes at her, fangs protruding, and he snarled. She was not scared of him. During his recovery she brought him food and drink. He needed it not. But she came to him limping and bruised.

 _"Where did you get those bruises?"_ He asked gently, he was mostly curious as to who could hurt such a small creature. He could smell dried blood on her. Her scent filtering and making itself known to his memory. Why he wanted to remember it, he did not know. She still did not speak, and he tried to recover and act nonchalant about it. She only smiled and made a happy noise. When he found her the following day after her scent mixed with blood spilt, he wondered why he cared that she was lying dead at his feet. He had killed many humans over his long life, why did a girl-child stir an emotion from him. He felt Tenseiga pulse at his hip for the first time since he inherited it two hundred years earlier. He saw the guardians and destroyed them. He knelt and held her, and he gasped as he heard her heart beat and her brown eyes opened and stared up at him. They silently stared at each other and then he stood up. When he heard her soft pattering feet he wondered why Tenseiga called him to save a little girl.

Little did he know that the red string of fate that hung from his pinkie was tied to her own.

Sesshomaru lowered his gaze to the column of her throat. He saw his mark as she shifted on the bedding and sighed his name out softly. "Sess…homaru." He smirked, _even in her dreams I am the only one she thinks of._ The thought stroked his male pride and his inu pride that his mate was so loyal to him. His mark was strong and tied their lives together. She would no longer age. She would have her wish granted and he would not be destroyed by the loss of her. _There is only her. There has and never will be another._ Rin stretched her arm up in her sleep and it landed on his bicep. Fingers curled into his clothed covered arm and he smirked and pulled her closer. She sighed in her sleep and he placed a kiss to her forehead.

He had been pained so deeply when she died a second time. To increase Tenseiga's power at the expense of her life was not worth it. He cradled the small girl to him and felt sorrow consume his heart. It throbbed and ached. He was battled hardened. He had experienced so many battles over his life and had been injured plenty of times. Even losing his arm. Yet, the pain of holding a dead Rin in his arms was the greatest pain he had ever experienced. He loved her not as father loves a daughter, but platonically. Her friendship meant everything to him. He enjoyed his solitude even if he was followed around by A-Un and Jaken. Rin sung softly during the day. He would even ask how she fared when he would return. He had never cared for another beings well-being before or how they felt. Yet, she taught him compassion. Enough compassion to go to the wind demoness as she died and pitied her. He would decide whether or not if that incarnation had died a meaningless death.

Rin's leg hooked over his hips and drew herself closer to him still and he inwardly groaned. Her heel dug into the back of his calf and she rubbed her cheek against his chest. Their lower halves pressed intimately against each other. Sesshomaru rubbed her back slowly. He didn't know if he was rubbing her back to soothe her to continue sleeping or to wake her up and sate his growing desire.

He had walked after her second revival to the edge of the woods looking down on a random human village. He did not wish to do this. But he could not put her in danger. _Not again._ He told himself that over and over. He had rescued her multiple times by then from either her own foolishness or Naraku's treachery. _"This was my mistake, Rin. Go live with the humans and be well."_ He told her and he felt a twinge of guilt as he smelled salt. He never liked her tears, yet he saw that they did not spill. Even then she was thinking of him and his dislikes. He did not like being the reason why she was ready to cry. Not when she was as bright as the sun. But then her tiny hands grabbed his own hand and implored him with a simple response: _"I'll be with you, always. Because you are my best friend, Lord Sesshomaru."_ He accepted her answer and they continued traveling once more. He brought her back to camp and Jaken and the boy, Kohaku, stared at him with surprise, they had suspected that he was bringing Rin to a village to live there.

Sesshomaru evened out his breathing and tried to relax as Rin softly called him in her sleep. Had they not bathed after their union before going to sleep and dressed in soft silks he would have been less willing to let her sleep. If they were skin to skin he would have nipped and licked her mark until she woke up in his arms and let him move within her body. He nuzzled the top of her hair and smelled the soap she used and mixed with her own scent and then his own musky scent that was soaked into her skin.

After Naraku's defeat the old miko approached him. _"Lord Sesshomaru, what are your intentions of traveling with young Rin?"_ He frowned; he did not understand the question. _"She follows of her own volition."_ The old woman nodded, _"Yes, but what happens as she grows into a woman. Will you explain to her about her menses'? What happens when she desires to have a husband? A child? And more, what will happen when she becomes too old to follow you and she falls behind."_ It all made him ache inside. She was right, of course, but Rin was capable, she was strong, she was his friend.

Yet, he acquiesced and handed Rin's care and guardianship to the old woman. He supplied the material needs that Rin needed. The basics. But when she turned eleven he felt a turn in his heart. He returned to the palace that he was raised in by his mother and searched the ancient tomes and scrolls. Rin was growing fast and was approaching womanhood quickly. She was up to his hip now rather than his knee. It was an impressive change for him to witness. He found the scroll written by his father himself. He took it to his chambers and read it carefully. His Mother came into his chamber and tilted her head in question, and he let her look at it. She read it and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. When she opened her eyes to look at him once more, she smiled and nodded. _"You are your father's son. If this is your decision. Then it is permanent and cannot be undone. Do you understand?"_ He did.

He kissed Rin's head and moved down to her brow and laid a couple more kisses down on her skin. He squeezed her hip gently and her heel dug in lower down his calf.

He began courting shortly before her twelfth birthday, when the young miko, the beloved of his younger brother, had returned. He presented Rin with lavish kimonos to set her apart from the common villagers. He picked them himself. He knew what she would like on them. Butterflies and flowers, two of her favourite things. His mother suggested that his father would have been best to consult about his feelings. His father had been the one capable of sharing his emotions. He decided to give his Rin a riddle, it wasn't a proper proposal but at least it would make his intentions clear. Jaken, as always, had been of no help in regards to the matter of sound counsel.

When she turned fourteen the old miko informed him that there were several suitors, human and demon alike. She left him to be with Rin. Rin only smiled and held his face; he barely remembered the conversation as red bled into his vision. Only the feel of her lips on his calmed him down.

He could no longer deny that he was entranced with the growing woman before him. He returned the gentle kiss and knew he could no longer deny his heart or his love for her. He made his visits more often and he would meet her in the woods, and he would kiss her as they sat together in the seclusion of the woods. He let her dictate the pace until he wanted more. He rubbed his thumb along and pulled her bottom lip. _"Open your mouth this time."_ He stared at her and saw her blush and complied. He groaned into the kiss and delved into her warm mouth. She sighed into the kiss and he pulled her closer to his chest, wrapping Mokomoko around her body and kept her pressed against him.

She was becoming a vixen in her fifteenth summer. He could smell her arousal as she ran into the clearing and then slowed down to a walk. She knelt down and they greeted each other. Her scent called to him and he wondered if he could wait another year or if he would take her on the forest floor as she described her aches for him. As he closed his eyes and tried to keep his inner beast at bay he felt her move into his lap. She straddled him and kissed him. He grabbed her hips and she started to move against him. He helped her sate her desire for the time and then he guided her hand down his hakama and told her, _"I'll show you how I like to be touched."_ He gasped her name as he came and bit the mark he gave as his intent earlier. He couldn't wait to forge the true mark upon her skin.

Upon his return to the palace his mother made him sit in her study in the late evening after having Jaken relay the message as Jaken had remained behind on Sesshomaru's last visit to Rin. She entered silently and sat down on a cushion. She rolled out a scroll. _"This here, my darling son, is a list of all the names of all the vipers, spiders, and roaches. They are displeased of your Rin. They must be dealt with swiftly to sustain your father's legacy. You must do this yourself Sesshomaru."_ He took the scroll and glared at the name of Ryuumagatsuki. He was the first name on the list. _"He was one of Rin's suitors, was he not? He wished to marry her to slight you. To parade her before you and see you break."_

He expelled all on the list. Branding them as traitors to the Western Lord. Ryuumagatsuki became their de facto leader. Sesshomaru was content that he had them fleeing. Ryuumagatsuki did not pose a threat, he was pathetic and weak. _He can not defeat me._ And so, he brought Rin and all those that mattered to her to the palace for the wedding that his mother organized. New alliances were made, Koga made his appearance as one of the members of his new forming council. His mate and pup accompanying him.

Sesshomaru felt Rin stir in her sleep and he rolled onto his back and let her rest on him. He rubbed her back and wondered if she would wake soon. It was pure torture to have her pressed so close. He could feel himself rising and hardening for her. She shifted on him and he groaned as her soft inner thigh rubbed him.

Their wedding night had been one of many nights of passion. He pulled her to the bed their first night and let her set the pace, just like their first kisses. She cried out in pain at her eagerness to have him inside her and he held still until she was ready to move. He watched her with content and love as she rocked on him, his hands guiding her, and his hips moved with her. When she reached her peak above him he closed his eyes and tried to control himself. He had to make the mark of intent become the mate mark. He rolled them and then flipped her. _"We'll finish like this."_ He whispered in her ear. She panted and moaned as he held her hips. The sight before him had him close, so close that he was ready to cum in her. He leaned over her and kissed the first mark. _"Do it."_ Rin gasped out. He felt her cum again as he pounded into her. His eyes bled red, and his fangs elongated. The final mark was to be made during the act of intimacy. It required him to pour his youki into her at his peak. He basically howled as he came, but her shoulder muffled his howl. They rested for a bit, lazily kissing, and touching each other until he was ready to take her again. As Rin moaned beneath him he couldn't help himself to tell her, _"Find your pleasure, Rin. I will give you everything."_ They reached nirvana several times together and he held her close as she rested well into the next morning. The bedding covered in their mixed fluids and sweat. The scent did not repulse him like it should have, but because it was Rin's scent mixed with his own it sated his beast knowing she was satisfied in their lovemaking.

And just like their first night Sesshomaru held her close as she slept. Sometimes he would allow himself to fall asleep with her. He would only awaken if she left his side. He felt Rin's lips graze his collarbone before she slowly sat up on him. One hand on his chest as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Sesshomaru?" Rin yawned out.

He raised a hand and cupped her face. "Have you slept well, my Rin?"

She nodded and turned her head to kiss his palm. She then turned her gaze back to him and pushed her soft bottom back and smiled at him. "I have slept well, my Sesshomaru. But I see that my lying on you has caused a reaction."

He pulled at the tie of her yukata. "You will then relieve me of my ache." He moved his hand down from her face and kneaded her soft flesh while his other hand moved to the barely noticeable swell of her belly. He was eager to watch it grow and swell with life and blood. Never had he thought he would be a father.

Rin parted his yukata starting at his chest. She smiled at him coyly. "Then my lord may use my body as he needs, so long as he promises to bring me with him."

"Always." He whispered in the early dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Sesshomaru's part of the story happens a couple months after Rin's.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
